Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Lady Dudley
Summary: The moment of truth...


**A/N: I was listening to my Queen CD today and "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" came on. Then this little idea wouldn't leave me alone, it turned out a little differently than I expected, but it's loosely based on that song. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Crazy Little Thing Called Love_**

____

~*~  
This thing called love I just can't handle it  
This thing called love I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love  
~*~

Naomi, Icheb conceded to himself, had always kept him in a state of confusion.

At first he hadn't quite known what to do with the bubbly little blonde girl he'd been confronted with on _Voyager_ but eventually he had adapted to her.

Yet, as much as he liked her, she still managed to upset his equilibrium. He never knew what she was going to say or do next, something that ordinarily would have upset him, but somehow with her it was different. She got under his skin and he couldn't stay away.

Now, however, he found her completely beguiling.

He was aware enough of himself to know that it had to do with the dress that she was wearing. The deep blue suited her and the dress accentuated all the right places, what he couldn't figure out was _why_ it affected him so much. Or why it bothered him that much of her time was being taken up by Sequoia, Chakotay's nephew.

He reminded himself that this was the 10th wedding anniversary of his former Captain and her First Officer and that he should be happy for them. But he was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes off the young couple as they danced.

He moodily took another sip of his drink.

"They make quite a pair don't they," a voice commented from nearby, making his jump slightly.

He turned to find Tom Paris behind him, "A pair of what?" Icheb asked.

In his agitated state he didn't notice Tom's smirk, "Just a pair," Tom said, coming to join him at the railing that separated the dance floor from the rest of the room.

"It's not surprising she should have an admirer, that dress is very becoming," Tom added, watching Icheb for a response. "She probably bought it for the occasion," Tom continued when he received no response from Icheb, "one almost wonders whether she's wearing it to impress someone," he hinted heavily.

Tom had been watching Icheb watch Naomi for most of the evening and was amused that, despite Icheb's surveillance, he hadn't seemed to notice that Naomi was keeping tabs on him as well.

Sequoia or no Sequoia.

"She's only just met him," Icheb replied, not catching Tom's meaning.

Tom rolled his eyes, "Icheb, I like you, I really do," he clapped him on the shoulder, "but sometimes you can be really dense." He nodded towards the dance floor, "That girl has been watching you all evening and you've done nothing except mope about here because someone else is talking to her."

Icheb looked from Tom to Naomi, this time catching the surreptitious glance that she sent in his direction. Their eyes met briefly before they both glanced away.

"I think you should go out there and tell her that you have been in love with her all this time," Tom told him.

Icheb nearly choked on his drink, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Tom said, taking his drink, "now go out there," he ordered, giving him a little shove in the right direction.

Icheb slowly made his way to the dance floor, Tom's words pounding in his brain.

"_...and tell her that you have been in love with her all this time..."_

In love with her? With _Naomi_?

The idea wasn't repulsive but it certainly was ludicrous, Icheb told himself. Surely he would have known.

He caught her eye as he drew nearer and she smiled.

"_...in love...with her all this time..."_

That was when he realised that what Tom had said was true.

The almost doting affection he had had for her while they were on _Voyager_ had blossomed into something much more profound.

She had gotten under his skin all right.

"_...in love...with her..."_

He drew level with the couple and they stopped dancing.

"May I cut in?" Icheb asked, addressing Sequoia even though his eyes never left Naomi.

"Um, sure," Sequoia mumbled, stepping aside.

Icheb barely acknowledged Sequoia's response as he took Naomi in his arms. Her eyes were shining as she looked up at him.

"So, how have you been?" he asked after a moment, striving for levity.

Naomi laughed softly and he relaxed at the familiar sound.

"You came striding over here just to ask me how I was doing?" she teased.

"No," he admitted.

She looked up at him expectantly with just a hint of apprehension.

"I actually came over here because I wanted to tell you that I don't ever want to see you dance with anyone else, but me," he told her.

She smiled, "What makes you think I even _want_ to dance with anyone else?" she asked.

"Oh," he continued, emboldened by her response, "and I think I'm in love with you," he said as he spun her out.

She looked a little startled as he pulled her back towards him, wrapping his arms around her as he held her from behind.

Her lack of response caused Icheb to lose his nerve.

He was just about to apologise for making her uncomfortable when she smiled.

"I think I'm in love with you too."


End file.
